


~Blood Moon, And Skyforged Steel, a short story of Skyrim~

by ShaggyMack, sightsoblind



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Hit It and Quit It, Impregnation, Knotting, One Night Stands, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaggyMack/pseuds/ShaggyMack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sightsoblind/pseuds/sightsoblind
Summary: Aela wants a family without sacrificing her place beside Hercine as one of his children... she just might have found a way.





	~Blood Moon, And Skyforged Steel, a short story of Skyrim~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, SSB here. So.... i didn't write this so much as I moved it out of the chat and into a document and cleaned up some of the spelling.   
> Donnie, my husband wrote this in the hospital doped up on Morphine and Valium while recovering from a heart attack.  
> We could use your good energy and support. Prayers if you're a believer are welcome. (I'm personally a devotee of the Great Spaghetti Monster in the Sky may he reach down and bless you with his Noodly Apendage. R'Amen.)  
> I'll be setting up a fundraiser for the medical shit soon and I'm personally working on a Hogwarts story to launch soon since a desperate need for distraction was enough to make me put words down again.

  
~Blood Moon, And Skyforged Steel, a short story of Skyrim~

  
Aela made her way through the tunnels below Whiterun. The small maze weaving under the companions hall, out of the city below the market. The Blood Moon was here once more. And she had no intention of ignoring the call. The inner circle of the companions had stayed true to the ideals, and legacy of Hircine had given them a gift, not a curse. Even if Kodlak had made the decision to abandon the way of the hunt and run to the Nord mead hall in the hereafter, meant nothing.   
  
As she emerged out under the red moon, into the frozen plain surrounding whiterun, she could already smell i in the air. The urge...the itch...No...couldn't let it take here. Too close to the city, guards and civilians would see. A little further now. The cursed dead, the vampires as they like to fancy themselves, had bloodlines, clans or families they held to. And Aela would be damned to the Soul Cairn if she would allow those...things to have something that the chosen of the the hunt, the keepers of the wild would have withheld.   
  
She had long studied, hunted text and rune, searching until she too found tales of the children of Hircine, breeding, making families, clans. She would have this. They had earned it. The faithful, the strong. They had measured the payment in blood and fang, and by all the gods of man and mer, she would have her new day. The family she was promised.   
  
Aela crested a hill, the cold bitter and sharp. Good. This was the right place. Flat, quiet, cold stoned and standing runes of their people. "Yes...tonight...finally the right moon..." she thought to herself. Then she smelled it.

  
A shard, musky scent on the wind. Faint, but not from lack of the scent, faint from the divines only know how many cycles of being in the wild, truely one with Hircine. She felt an scented Roghan before her ever entered the clearing. And there was no mistaking what was to come next.

  
Aela steadied her breathing, and quickly peeled away the few garments she had worn. her tunic hitting the snow, her light skirt next, dropped like an afterthought. Her bow tossed to the side, not that it would matter. She could hear im shift even as he came to her. Muscles ripping, bone snapping. The anguish that was to be part of this savage type of shit, not even making Roghan faler. he came on without slowing, his huge, muscled frame bleeding and swelling in the red moons glare as he turned into the glorious spectacle of the Lycanthrope...a child of Hircine.   
  
Aela barely had time to drape herself prone over a cold flat stone. Her pale, firm hindquarters lifted, toned from years as a warrior. her hands gripping her own cheeks roughly, spreading herself open for the beast as he neared. Her smooth cheek, still covered in her usual tribal paint pressed against the ancient stone as she supplicated.

  
Never would she have done this for another. Not her lover, not a fling, and certainly not one of the smooth, pretty little milk drinkers from the taverns. She had no say any longer as it was. He was upon her.

  
His huge, razor clawed hand closed around her neck and head as he pushed himself into her core with one, growling thrust. The thickness, and heat almost making her cry out. She gritted her teeth, trying to stay still as the beast that was Roghan pummeled into her center. Grunting, growling, hammering strokes and he took her like an animal. Soon she grunted too, her vision fuzzy as she was used. Pinned down as the beast made her his vessel. She had never done this, but she had read the tales. But not even the tales could prepare her when he suddenly snarled, and then his massive fangs had the back of her neck. Clamped down, holding her, blood running. He had her now, to kill, fuck, or laugh at as he chose. Instead, she felt the swollen, fat knot of flesh near the base of his twitching length pop into her tunnel suddenly. Locking him inside her. The slanted, hot tip of his length forced into her womb as he growled, the howled, the red hot flood of his seed gushing into her like the end result of some poorly built dam breaking over a thirsty field.   
  
He shuddered, still gripping her with his fangs as he finished emptying himself into her. Then, with not word, or comfort, he pulled himself free. Leaving her with a passing lick to the nape of her neck, before bounding into the dark, leaving her to fend for herself. As it should be. As was he right of it with the strong. The hunters. The children of Hircine. Nothing mattered now. Not the cold, or the stone.

  
The only thing in Aelas world as she slipped into torpor, was the Blood Moon, and Skyforge Steel.   
  
~End~


End file.
